The dangers of Working Late
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, my gentle readers. This is my first TRUE yaoi (like, actual goodness, not just teasing type) So beware! RenoXTseng "When Reno has to stay late one night, Tseng thinks he should have some fun at the workplace."


The exhausted, crimson toped member of the Turks was posed over his desk, pounding out the latest reports from a mission he had all but forgotten about. His green blue eyes glanced up at the clock, which seemed a million miles away. It read five o'clock. Damn, he thought, this was a Friday night and he couldn't go out and get completely plastered. He had to finish this one report and then he would be free.

"Didn't do your reports again, did you Reno?" Elena, the younger rookie blonde haired Turk, stood at the door leading to his small office, in her street clothes. Tonight she must be going out, thought Reno, she is wearing a small red tank top and tight fitting jeans. Her coat was slung over her shoulder, and as usual, she was going to grill him for procrastinating. He just kept his face hidden behind the monitor, so the young female Turk wouldn't see him scowling at her.

"No, I did not," Reno spat, irritated. Not because of her, the resident Miss Perfection. Her clothes were always properly pressed, her reports turned in the morning after a mission, her locker and office were immaculate. No, he wasn't irritated because of her and her perfectionism, he was mad at himself. It was a dire circle he ran every week. Every Friday he would swear that he would turn all of his reports in on time the next week so he wouldn't have to stay until almost midnight, then he would go out Saturday, end up so drunk that come Monday, he wouldn't feel like doing any paperwork and it would get pushed to the corner of his desk until he thought of it late in the afternoon on Friday. Now, it was time for him to curse his own imperfections. He just glared at the computer screen for a moment, blinking a few times.

"I'm sorry Ele..." Reno said, he always snapped at her because he was putting off until the last moment and she did her work and got to leave on time. "I am tired and just want to go home..."

"You say that every week..." Elena said. Reno couldn't help but be irked by the ways she seemed to do everything right, he glanced at her from behind the computer. Yeah, he thought, even her casual clothes are ironed to perfection. The only person he thought that could have been more perfect than Elena was... Tseng.

Ah, Tseng, the royal Wutanese-born pain in the ass boss. Reno grumbled, he could stand Elena, but he never could stand Tseng. Something about the taller, stronger Wutan made him both sick with fear and lustful at the same time. Reno smacked himself in the forehead, he hated how he had some fleeting thoughts about his boss. He hated Tseng more than anything, yet sometimes, he would imagine himself becoming intimate with him. No, he thought again, not him, Reno the stallion. He was straight. He was never sexual with a man and never intended to become that way. He was the kind of person who would go out to the bar, mingle with a few lovely ladies, find the one he wanted for the night, go to a cheap, sleazy hotel with her, and buy her breakfast and a taxi ride home in the morning. He was Reno.

"Good night Reno, hope you aren't here too late this weekend." Elena said, trying to make him feel better. It wasn't working. He felt even worse when he lifted up what he thought was the last of his reports to find yet another one staring him in the face. He sighed and started on the last of his reports. He looked up at the clock again, this time it was five after five. He smiled as he saw his bald friend Rude walk by in a nice shirt and dress pants. Rude must have himself a date tonight, Reno thought as he typed. Good for him, Reno thought, good for him that he does all his work on time as well.

Reno opened the folder. "Ah," he said aloud to himself, thinking back to what time this week he had captured or arrested the person who's face was on the front page of the file. He tried to type faster, but was discouraged to find that it just made him worse off because every few letters he'd have to backspace.

"Having fun Reno?"

Reno winced in his chair, he knew who that voice belonged to and he didn't want to admit it. He continued typing, trying to ignore the person.

"Reno... do not ignore me"

Reno continued to type, but spoke. "Sorry Tseng, I am just trying to finish up this one report before I leave for the weekend."

He heard his boss's dry cackle of laughter. "Same as it is every weekend, right Reno?" Reno just hid behind the computer screen, and hoped that Tseng would go away.

"Come to my office after you are done, please... I'd like to have a word with you." Tseng said, turning to walk down the hallway to his own office. Reno had to think if he'd ever go home. Every weekend when Reno left, Tseng was at his office, every night when Reno left, Tseng was in his office, and every morning, no matter how drunk Reno was or how late the latest mission had kept them all up, Tseng was in his office.

Reno finished the report and looked at the clock. It was only a quarter after five, maybe tonight, he would actually get to go out and have some fun, blow off some of the work steam he had gathered. It had been a hard week. He picked up the file folders and walked towards his boss's office.

Tseng sat at his huge desk, working on something behind a few tall stacks of, neatly stacked, papers. Reno had always felt wrong going into Tseng's office, he felt out of place. Tseng's office was always so fresh and clean, and smelled of some traditional Wutan incense that he had always smoldering slightly in a elaborate burner he had in a corner. Reno was rumpled, frazzled and just, well... Reno.

He knocked on the open door. Tseng looked up.

"Come in"

Reno walked in and looked at Tseng. Tseng still wasn't looking at him, but instructed him to close the door. Reno did as he was told, but couldn't understand why his boss wanted him to do something like that, it wasn't like him.

"Here are the reports sir." Reno said, walking up to Tseng's desk and placing the folders on them.

In a flash, Tseng's hand grabbed a hold of Reno's. Reno dropped the reports and tried to grab his hand back.

"Reno..." Tseng said. Just the tone of his voice made Reno quiver in fear, but also made him slightly aroused at the same time.

"Y...yes sir?" Reno said. He wanted to leave and complete his Friday rituals, followed closely by his Saturday rituals of the same nature, getting drunk and getting laid.

Tseng let go of his hand and walked around his desk. Reno could have ran off then, but for some reason, didn't. Reno stood right where he was. Tseng walked up to him and played with his hair, which, as always, was kept in a messy ponytail.

Reno squirmed under this attention, but couldn't make himself get away. Tseng smiled at him and looked into his bizarre bright green blue eyes with his own dark brown. Reno just looked back, too confused to do much else.

Tseng pulled Reno in for a kiss, just a plain, generic, run-of-the-mill kiss.

Reno wanted to pull away and scream at Tseng, and tell him to fuck off and go to hell and never to touch him again. But Reno also felt himself thinking about how nice Tseng kissed and how good it felt to be kissed by him.

Tseng released him from the kiss and didn't say a word. Reno couldn't move, his greatest fantasy of being with his boss, which was also his greatest fear, glued him to the floor.

Tseng looked at him, still holding onto him, running his fingers through the younger redheads hair. "Reno..."

Reno stared deep into the eyes of the Wutan man and swallowed, "Yes Tseng?"

Tseng lead him over to the couch in the corner of his office and pushed him onto it. Reno lay back and let Tseng's expert fingers unbutton the small buttons of his work shirt. Tseng opened the fabric as if he were opening an exquisite gift. Tseng lowered his head to the paler mans chest and took a nipple into his mouth.

Again Reno felt helpless, as if he could do nothing, he let a small gasp escape his lips as Tseng licked and sucked at the small nub of skin. Tseng looked up at the other man. Reno looked down at him, giving a small smirk.

Tseng worked the other small nipple with his teeth until he heard the louder moan come from the redhead Turk. Tseng smiled wickedly as he kissed his way down to the top of Reno's pants. His fingers delicately made quick work of Reno's pants zipper. The Wutan only gave one word to Reno. "Remove."

Reno stood up and did as he was told, removing his shoes and pants, so he was only clad in the red silk boxers he liked to wear when he thought a woman might see them. Tseng pulled him down again and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

Reno wrapped his hands weakly around Tseng's neck, running his fingers through his hair. One of Tseng's hands propped himself up on Reno, while the other one made it's way down.

Tseng released the kiss only when he had found the waistband of Reno's boxers.

Reno let out a soft moan as Tseng moved the waistband of the boxers and found his aroused member.

Tseng stopped suddenly and stood up. Reno gave a half hearted groan of disappointment. Tseng looked at him and walked over to the closed door and locked it. Reno understood completely, half of Reno told him that he was trapped, he was now just Tseng's plaything, while the other half of his mind told him that his wildest fantasy was about to come true.

The rustle of fabric seemed to bring him out of the argument within himself, and he looked over to see the Wutan man standing there, removing his suit jacket and folding it carefully. Just like Tseng, Reno thought, he always has to be perfect. Tseng took off his white shirt off and folded it and laid it on the desk, along with his jacket. Reno was about to say something, but then his eyes fell on the man's chiseled chest, and how nice and tan he looked. Tseng saw the other mans eyes fall on him and smiled as he slid his shoes and pants.

Reno caught the glance of the noticeable bulge in the other mans boxers. Tseng walked over to Reno and caught him with another kiss. Tseng pushed Reno down onto the couch. Reno felt Tseng's hardening shaft through the two men's boxers.

Tseng gave a half-hearted smile and positioned his body down Reno's. Reno closed his eyes, this was good, he had to admit that to himself.

Reno's head slammed back into the couch's decorative pillow as soon as he felt Tseng's hot mouth on his already straining cock.

"T...Tseng..." Reno said as he looked at the man.

Tseng smiled and continued to gently work over Reno's now completely hardened dick. Reno grabbed handfuls of his black hair. Tseng looked up with his sexy eyes at Reno.

Tseng stood up and looked at Reno. He smiled at the man's taste, the pre-ejaculate laced his tongue. Reno gave another disappointed groan and looked at Tseng.

Tseng was removing his undershorts. Reno got to his knees and, as soon as he was able, took Tseng's length into his mouth and began to suck and lick.

The feeling had caught Tseng off guard, and the feeling of Reno's hot mouth on his member was almost too much. Tseng almost fell over, but Reno grabbed onto his buttocks to help him keep his balance.

"Reno..." Tseng breathed carefully, running his fingers through the man's flame red hair. Reno looked up at Tseng.

Tseng pulled away from Reno, with must protest from Reno. Tseng kneeled down beside his Turk. "Reno..." Tseng said, as if asking for something. Reno seemed to understand.

"Do... you want me...to?" Reno said, and couldn't believe he was asking this. Tseng smiled and stood up. Reno watched as the elder Turk walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. Reno didn't see what he was grabbing, but guessed it to be lube. Reno stood up and met Tseng.

"Where?" Reno asked.

"On the couch..." Tseng said, and to his shock, Reno got to the couch and got on his hands and knees.

Tseng had to let out a breath of air. He couldn't believe that Reno was so...accepting of his advances. Tseng pulled on a condom and applied a generous amount of lube to his engorged cock. Reno looked over his shoulder as Tseng climbed behind him.

Tseng lay his head on the small of Reno's back and gently placed one lubed finger into Reno's tight orifice. Reno let out a moan.

"No, no, not just yet..." Tseng whispered in Reno's ear, "I don't want to hurt you..."

Reno moaned again as Tseng added another finger to Reno's hole. Tseng groaned as his member begged for release. Tseng smiled and fondled with Reno's virgin orifice.

"Tseng...please." Reno begged, he wanted so much to feel Tseng's huge member inside him.

Tseng licked at Reno's ear and whispered as he removed his fingers, "Yes...Reno..."

Tseng placed his hands on Reno's hips and placed the tip of his cock against Reno's tightness. Reno felt this and tried to push back against him. Tseng delicately eased just the head of his shaft into him.

Reno gripped the small decorative pillow and held his breath. Tseng moaned and pushed his full length into Reno.

Reno moaned loudly at the pleasures he felt as Tseng plunged his hard cock into him again and again, hitting the right spot in him.

Then, Tseng reached his hand around and wrapped it around Reno's moistened member and started to rub him in time with his own thrusting. Reno's hole was tight, almost too tight for Tseng, he moaned against the other Turks back. He wasn't going to last long, and he knew it.

Reno couldn't believe that he was letting his boss pound in the butt. But then again, he thought through his haze of ecstasy, this felt better than any one night stand woman could.

Tseng gripped onto Reno's back and released his seed hard into the other man, just as Reno released his own load into Tseng's hand. Tseng did have the mind enough to let go of Reno's pulsating member as he released.

"Tseng..." Reno moaned as he felt the other man pull out and the mixture of lube and semen drip down his leg.

"Yes Reno." Tseng said, professionally. Damn, Reno thought, back to the same old Tseng now that he got to fuck me. "I have a shower if you wish to clean up," Tseng said, standing up and walking over to a trash can, where he threw the used condom into the pile of trash.

"Yeah, boss, thanks" Reno thought it funny, and couldn't wait to see the look on the housekeepers face when she found that in the trash can.

Tseng got dressed quickly and straightened up his hair. By the time Reno got out of the shower, Tseng was back at his desk, working on some paperwork. Reno glanced at the clock, it was half past seven, he had been in the room with Tseng for well over an hour. Reno pulled his hair back into a ponytail and looked at Tseng, expecting him to say something to him. The elder Turk was engrossed in some paperwork and didn't look at Reno.

Reno sighed and turned, maybe he could get home and change before all the beautiful chicks were taken for the evening. He opened the door leading from Tseng's office and looked back.

"Tseng..." Reno started.

"See you at six thirty on Monday." Tseng said flatly.

"Yeah, see you Monday then..." Reno said, leaving the office. He enjoyed that, but he was off to his typical Friday night, and women. He knew that he could never look at Tseng the same way again, but in a way, didn't want to.

End


End file.
